Primeval
by Valerie Storm
Summary: Base on a Syfy original movie. An editorial team and a crocodile expert are sent to Africa to write a story on a legend, said to have killed thousands of villagers. Of course the group wouldn't believe in such fairytales, but what will happen when they meet the legend face to face?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Valerie Storm

**Title: **Primeval

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime series "Bleach" or the Syfy movie "Primeval".

**Pairings: **Ichigo x Toushirou, and mentions of Renji x Rukia.

**Warnings: **CONSTANT CHANGES, and other things shall be name if necessary. A reminder, the following story is base off the Syfy movie, Primeval, and will follow the plot.

**Summary: ****Base on a Syfy original movie.**An editorial team and a crocodile expert are sent to Africa to write a story on a legend, said to have killed thousands of villagers. Of course the group wouldn't believe in such fairytales, but what will happen when they meet the legend face to face?

* * *

_Central Africa_

Far beyond what the eye can see golden plains stretched endlessly, ostensibly connecting with the horizon, masking the presence of the extraordinary animals that may live among it. The afternoon sun shined high in the sky, shrouding the world with a warm auburn glow. The scenery was beautiful, no doubt about it, but if one were to look close enough, being surrounded by the dead replaces the serenity one might feel, with the feeling of revulsion and sadness. A native of this land stands in those fields, his features strong, and impassive, but if one were to look into his beady eyes, they tell of a different story. He watches silently as countless foreigners walk back and forth, examining the bodies of his people—his friends, his family, and even his love ones.

:

Dark eyes skillfully observe the headless body the forensic scientist was currently examining. At this rate she believes the country would be void of life if things kept going the way they were going now.

"They just keep on coming, don't they?" she replies after a while.

"Yep" he answers. "It wouldn't surprise me if there were no more Africans in Africa. These folks are idiots I tell ya'." It was quite obvious the man was very uncomfortable in the protection suit he was in. He would occasionally shift around in it, but he soon realized the mere movement would create unwanted heat, and he's sweating enough as it is.

"Don't say things like that Michael. Even in situations like these, you have to think positive" the tall woman scolded.

"Ha, how about you tell that to the natives that are going nuts right now. I'm certain they would like to be lectured on positive attitude" said Michael, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

She rolls her eyes.

"So now tell me. Is this body like the others?

"Yep, the head was cut off by a huge dagger of sorts, and whoever did it made an attempt to bury them. Going by the body, it would seem he died just recently. Don't know where the head is though…"

"Is that so?" The two turned around to see who spoke only to see that it was the Head of the project herself, Retsu Unohana.

"Ms. Unohana?" said the tall woman. Unohana turns to face her with that smile of hers. The woman shouts out motherly with her braided hair, soft azure eyes and kind personality, but that smile reminds you that she should not be trifled with.

"Lieutenant Isane Kotesu, I thought I told you to only call me Professor" she said.

"Yes, um, sorry ma'am, I mean Professor" Isane apologizes. Unohana turns her attention to the body, a thoughtful expression set on her features.

"That still doesn't solve anything" she said softly.

With a confused brow Isane questions, "What do you mean?"

"The headless bodies were obviously done by the work of a human being, but it doesn't explain the work of those bodies" she said, her eyes motioning over to an area full forensics in motion. It was hard to see what was going on, but you can identify body parts that seem to be torn and bitten into.

"Knowing them, they are probably blaming it on Gunstov. They are idiots I tell ya'" muttered Michael.

"Gunstov?" Isane asked, "Who's that?"

"Ah yes Gunstov, that famous tale. It would surprise me if they didn't" said Unohana.

"Famous tale? Sorry professor, but I do not see how this _tale_ could be famous. A giant croc that size, they—they just don't exist. Not anymore at least. If you ask me it just shows that their mental stability has reached its peak and they are going to go crazy and maybe start killing each other" said Michael. "And did I mention they are idiots?"

"Yes, three times already" said Isane.

"I agree with the majority of your hypothesis, but I don't think they are going to start killing each other because of it. I think the war here is doing plenty of that" said Unohana. Another breeze blew by causing her lab coat to lightly sway.

"Hopefully a creature like that doesn't really exist. We don't need any more deaths" said Isane.

"Don't worry, it doesn't" said Michael.

"I'll punch you if it does."

"It's a relief to know that it will never happen." Before anymore could be said between the two, an African man wearing his army gear, shot gun in hand, walk towards Unohana.

"Professor, a body has been found in the lake, and one of your men is retrieving it now" he said in his strong African accent.

"I see, come Isane" she said, not looking to see if her lieutenant was following her. Not a moment later, the trio arrives at the area that was slightly crowded with people of the army sent to protect them. In the waters they spot a man with light brown hair with a branch of sorts trying to pull the body in. It was obvious he was having a hard time.

"Hey, um, can someone help?" he asks. With looks passing between each other, one of the soldier's steps forward, but before he could assist however something happens none of them were expecting. Water sprays into the air, followed by massive jaws that grab the man in one fell swoop, bringing him down into the waters with it. The African soldiers' jumped into action, sending incoming shots towards the area. The one in charge saw that it was hopeless, seeing first signs of blood tainting the water. He holds up his hand, shouting in his native tongue to have them seize their fire. The men reluctantly obeyed, still looking at the waters where a man has fallen victim to a dangerous beast. The bloody arm of the man resurfaces to the water before it too was eaten by the beast, a sign causing the men to step back and move away from the river.

"Oh god…" Isane murmurs. There was nothing to say but grieve for the lost of a fellow worker. _Oh, and to punch someone in their face_, she thinks as she marches away.

Unohana looks out into the waters, where a member of her team was eaten alive. Her face is of steel, but her eyes betray the sadness she feels. She isn't one to believe in stories, but this one, she decided, will make the exception.

Standing to her far right is an African soldier, his fearful eyes glued to the waters where the beast emerged, muttering unknown words under his breath. She didn't know what overcome her to do so, but she strain to hear exactly what the man was saying, but she soon found it a lost cause when she realizes he was speaking in his native tongue, so she ignore him, until something he said caught her off guard.

"…Gunstov"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Primeval

**Chapter 1: **Failed Assignment, Trip to Africa!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime series "Bleach" or the Syfy movie "Primeval".

**Pairings: **Ichigo x Toushirou, and mentions of Renji x Rukia.

**Warnings: **Fem!Hitsugaya, CONSTANT CHANGES, and other things shall be name if necessary. A reminder, the following story is base off the Syfy movie, Primeval, and will follow the plot (to a degree that is).

**Summary: ****Base on a Syfy original movie.**An editorial team and a crocodile expert are sent to Africa to write a story on a legend, said to have killed thousands of villagers. Of course the group wouldn't believe in such fairytales, but what will happen when they meet the legend face to face?

* * *

**Karakura Town, Japan**

"_Journalist of "Sereteii's Press", Kurosaki, Ichigo, certainly messed up on a cover story involving a case that happened a month ago. The case revolving around Jessica Sands wasn't murder, but suicide committed due to emotional stress. The people out there are wondering about the cause of this and will they…."_ The woman's voice fades into the background. Within a busy room full of bustling people, stood two men with abnormal hair color both watching the report being played on the flat screen that hung proudly on the wall. Unlike the T.V. however, one of the two, wasn't feeling so proud.

"I really hate to be in your shoes man" said Renji Abarai, camera man, and one of the technicians of the place. He was an odd looking man, his forehead, chest, and back covered in tribal tattoos, and red hair that would put redheads to shame. Taking a glance at the guy's hairdo, many would relate the style to a pineapple, but it wouldn't be wise to say that up front, unless you want to see two wonderful colors known as black and blue.

"Yay, me too" Ichigo admitted, while running a hand through his unruly orange hair. He begins to wonder when the boss will hear of this "mess up" of his. _Knowing that guy, he probably already had._ It was an accident really, and despite his efforts to stop it, he'll doubt the boss will see it that way. Resisting the urge to groan, he continues to look at the screen. Apparently that damn reporter is now talking about a death in Africa, and many are blaming it on Gunstov. _Gunstov, what the hell?!_

"Gunstov? Are they fucking serious!" he heard Renji snap. "I swear if they blame something on that imaginary monster one more time, I will go insane. When will they realize Gunstov isn't real, and that it's probably some psycho killer on the loose?"

"Well, Renji, you can't really blame them. They are at war after all. Maybe the chaos undid some loose screws…

"I doubt they had any screws in their noodle to begin with."

Chuckling, Ichigo continues to look at the screen, his mind soon drifting towards his widely known mistake. After his last few accidents, this one would probably be the last straw. He can't get fired. Whether his boss knows it or not, he needs this job. He's so close to getting the money, and him getting fired will make it one step away from his long term goal. A light squeeze on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he soon finds himself looking into the black eyes of his best friend. He must've had quite the facial expression to bring out that worried look into his friend's eyes.

"Will you relax? You should be thinking positive about this, and besides it was an accident after all, he'll completely understand if you explain." Ichigo gave him a look that clearly said 'You seriously believe that shit'.

"Apparently you don't remember the time the old codger fired five people just because they were terrible tea makers. In one day! That has to be a record. And besides, he's probably tired of putting up with my ass since I am so accident prone."

"You should still think positive" Renji urged. Then a thought came to him. "How about you go and ask Toushirou to help save your job. She's second in command after all. Maybe she could pull some strings and seriously help you out" he suggested. The thought of Toushirou causes a light blush to dust Ichigo's cheeks, but to his luck it went unnoticed by Renji.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't be calling her by her first name. You know how she is. When in business, always address her by her title." Renji shuddered at the advice. When she's pissed, one look at those icy orbs is enough to make the toughest of men pee their pants. He should know, he witnessed it _plenty_ of times.

"It's not like you don't do it" he heard Renji muttered, but Ichigo only chuckled in response. "Couldn't hurt to ask, right?"

"If it wasn't Toushirou it would have been pain free."

"You two are close, and she understands your problems going on at home. Despite her icy personality, I don't think she is a cold-hearted bastard."

"Yay, you're right, but I don't want to bother her with any of my problems. Knowing her, she has her own to deal with, so it wouldn't be right to give her more" he stated. His mind starts to drift to the first time he met the woman. He unconsciously smiles. What a memorable meeting it was.

"That only applies to business, but she's your friend, so it's different" said Renji. Then as an afterthought he randomly states, "Toushirou is freakin' mysterious if you ask me. Like, out of all people to choose from, why would she pick Rangiku to be her second? Does he not know Rangiku? Rangiku can't do paperwork to save her life!"

"Well, if you don't remember, the two have been friends for quite some time, and besides, Rangiku is good at field work, so that should count for something, right? If Toushirou felt that she is good for the job, then you should trust her decision and in Rangiku's ability."

"Aw Ichigo, why don't I feel flattered" a voice cooed from behind them. The two turned around to see Rangiku Masamoto, walking towards them, her strawberry blonde hair swinging side to side lightly, and her stormy blue eyes glowing mischievously. She is what you call every man's dream girl. Maybe it's because of her well developed bosom, and model's body.

"Speak of the devil, why it isn't Rangiku. Skipping out on paperwork again?" asked Renji. The woman quickly shushes him and glances around to make sure no one heard. With a sigh of relief she faces him with an annoyed expression.

"Renji! No one needs to know that, especially Captain" she pouted, but then a sudden thought came to her, and with it an evil look that seemingly gleamed into her eyes. "At least I'm doing something. You on the other hand decided to skip a few hours of work that other day. Oh what would happen if Captain or the Boss found out?"She grinned when she saw her friend's paling face before saying "I won't tell if you won't."

"You and your freakin' wild cards, and you wonder why I won't play poker with you" said Renji but he agreed none the less.

"Yay, unfortunately no one will play with me, and it was quite the fast way to make quick cash" she replied. Soon remembering why she was here, she turns her attention to Ichigo who was at the moment spacing out. "Anyway, I was sent by the Head Captain himself to tell you this message. He wants to see you in his office, pronto" her thumb motioning over to a glass window, and looking through it was the old man himself in his silver-white suit, glaring in their direction.

Seriously, if looks could kill, Ichigo would have been _crisped_.

"From the looks of it I don't think he would be "understanding" as you put it" said Ichigo, looking pointedly at Renji.

"Hey, 'don't judge a book by its cover' as they say. You didn't even talk to him yet, so how do you know?" said Renji.

"Well, he's not in the best of moods actually" said Rangiku, a finger gently resting on her chin as she remembers a recent incident of a fellow employee. "Yukito Sakatashi just got fired. Apparently the tea was too sweet. The old man thinks Yukito was trying to kill him." Then she laughs out loud. "Gosh he must be really angry if he's firing people over tea again! I wonder was the old man ever sued."

Of course, she notices a little too late the signals Renji was sending her to make her shut up, but the damage has already been done. She set her sights on Ichigo.

Poor guy looked like his world was going to end, in which it probably was.

"Whoops, I wasn't helping was I" she said. Renji simply gave her a look that said 'No Shit!'

"It's alright Renji. Like I said before, I did make a lot of mistakes, and the old man is probably tired of it" said Ichigo.

"But Ichigo, you need this job, you know you do, so stop acting like you are about to get fired. You better pull out some positive attitude, or I'll beat it out of ya" Renji threaten. Before the strawberry could reply Rangiku suddenly spoke.

"Oh, I almost forgot, he wants to see Captain as well, I got to go, and you Renji get back to work, we have another story to work on you know" she ordered, before skipping, quite happily to the direction of her boss's office. The two men watch her retreating form before Renji faced his friend. With an encouraging smile he squeezes his friend's shoulder once more.

"You better get going. You know how he is — doesn't like to be kept waiting" said Renji. "And relax would ya. If it makes you feel any better Toushirou is going to be there."

"That's the only good thing about this entire mess" Ichigo mumbled, before he reluctantly maneuvers through the crowd of people. Renji watches his friend disappear, mentally wishing the man good luck. It wouldn't be fun around here without Ichigo if he was to get fired, but then again he's 70% sure he will. Funny, wasn't he the one telling Ichigo to think positive?

He caught a glimpse of a small man, with navy hair and droopy eyes.

"Hey Hanatro! Don't get your hopes up but you might get the new position of Head journalist!" Renji yelled.

:

Arriving at the wooden doors of his Boss's office, Ichigo soon finds his mind filled with negative thoughts. Here he was only a door's away from meeting his future demise, and he was literally shaking in his shoes, and not only that he was feeling kind of hot. Was it hot in here? _The old man is going to fire my ass, and then I won't be able to pay for—no, Renji is right, I need to think positive about this._ _Toushirou is going to be here, so that has to count for something, right?_

Breathing away all negative thoughts, although some continue to linger in the deep corners of his mind, he knocks three times before opening the door to the spacious room. He takes a glance around. There was a long table for seven in the middle, giant windows to his left, and expensive looking furniture place all over the office. It's a very decent looking workplace, but sometimes it makes you feel that it's missing something. He walks in seeing the old man looking through the giant windows at the city below, his back facing him, and his hands placed on his wooden cane. Waiting patiently for the old man to notice his arrival he nervously taps the side of his leg with his finger-tips, a notion that grew on him from his younger sister, Karin. One word left the man lips to acknowledge the other's presence.

"Sit" he ordered, and Ichigo obeyed. Walking on the left side of the table, towards the seat at the far end and near the old man's chair, he tries not to notice how his boss was being unusually quiet. Of course it's not to say the old man is loud, but he's usually humming a strange Irish tune, or talking on the phone. After a long moment of silence, the old man finally turns around, walking towards the table as he spoke.

"I believe you know why you are here. What do you have to say for yourself?" the Head Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto asked, eying the man in question.

"I would like to apologize for this incident, but believe me when I say I never realize I gave the wrong papers to be printed, but once I saw I stop the printing press immediately."

"But, the story still got out, correct?"

"Yes, it did, unfortunately" said Ichigo. Seeing the look the old man was giving him he quickly said, "Did I mention that it was an accident?"

"It is always accidents and excuses with you Kurosaki. This routine of yours has been going on long enough, and because of this "accident" I should fire you here and now" he said, causing Ichigo to go ridged, but it went unnoticed. "But, I decided to give you another chance" he said, catching the flabbergasted look his worker was giving him.

"Wait, what?"

"I thought people like you can hear perfectly clear, do not make me repeat myself, Kurosaki." Before anymore could be said between the two, three knocks could be heard on the wooden door. The two looked up to see Rangiku, and her Captain, Toushirou Hitsugaya walk into the spacious room. Ichigo had to will himself to stop looking at the young woman. Yes, in case you haven't notice yet, Ichigo Kurosaki has a huge crush on Toushirou Hitsugaya, the little ice prince of the industry. He loves everything about her—her soft shoulder length, and startling white hair, her smooth tan, yet pale skin, her piercing yet beautiful teal eyes and her soft pink lips.

He was more than likely blushing right now, which was probably why Rangiku grinned a little before giving him a wink and leaving the office, the door closing behind her with a soft click.

"Captain Hitsugaya, just the one I was waiting for, please take a seat" said the Head Captain, motioning over to a seat right across from Ichigo. The petite woman nodded, before walking on the opposite side of the table, and taking the seat offered. She caught a glimpse of Ichigo's red face, and she couldn't help but raise a confuse brow. Was he sick? She pushed the thought aside, deciding that she had more important matters to think about, such as why was she here? She didn't have time to decide whether or not the idiot needs to get fired. After that huge mess up, she'll probably be mad enough to do the same.

It was an embarrassment to the company, and a mistake like that should have been quickly avoided. Besides, certainly the Boss could handle him, but her lazy, no good of a worker, lieutenant, says she should help the strawberry keep his job. This man has annoyed her ever since she has joined this company, so why help him? When the guy leaves, then that will be one less problem she will have to deal with. She never understood, but at the end she came down to a single answer, but somehow deep down, that still doesn't seem to completely answer her question. He amuses her. The company was boring before he showed up, besides the little things Masamoto does, but it was such and uninteresting place to be in really.

Although the guy is unmistakably annoying, and she swears the bastard finds it his life's mission to annoy her, Ichigo is her friend. There will be many times where she wants to fire him, but she knows the guy just likes to clown around although that leads to him making mistakes such as this one. She is currently aware of his family issues, and because she isn't some cold-hearted bastard many would like to believe, she would try to help him dig himself out of his situation, even though she just wants to the throttle the man across from her because of his idiocy. If they weren't friends she would probably have him fired.

"I was told that you had something important to discuss with me sir. Is this matter about Kurosaki?" she asked. If a face could look redder than a tomato, then Ichigo could certainly accomplished such a feat.

"Straight to the point like always I see, but no Captain Hitsugaya, this is about the both of you, and soon a few others" he said. This simply caused confusion to be set on the other occupant's features. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm sending you to Central Africa for a job." The statement was so straightforward, it took a while for the declaration to set in.

"Africa for a what?! Why are you sending me over there?" he asked, after realizing what the old man just said. What was he going to do half way around the world?

"I'm sure you heard, about the war that's going on there, but there's one thing in particular that the people have took interest in. I'm sure you heard of it, the famous legend being spread around those parts, I believe the name is Gunstov, the mysterious creature said to have killed thousands of villagers." Ichigo was looking at him like he grew a second head. The old man wasn't thinking about what he thinks he's thinking. "You, Kurosaki, is going to write a story on this so called legend. Let's show our readers what's really going on over there. If it's true, let's show them. Let the truth be known, but of course you won't be going alone, which is why you are here, Captain Hitsugaya. You will be going with him, so as a few others." So that's why she's here. The reason only made her want to freeze the man's ass.

"Wait, what, hold on a sec, why the hell am I going to place that could seriously kill me? I do not want to lose my life over a story about a made up fairytale!" said Ichigo.

"Sir, I would have to agree with Kurosaki on this one" Toushirou began. "Sending us to a warzone? If things don't go as plan, we could get killed. Gunstov is nothing more than a story created by the natives there, because the war is pushing their mental stability causing them to believe in something that's not real. A giant croc, said to be nine meters long, something feet wide, it may sound realistic, but creatures like those do not exist, well at least, not anymore. They existed during the Jurassic Period, which is millions upon millions of years ago. Sir, I know that Kurosaki here has made a fool of us, but maybe there is another way to get back the trust of our readers."

"I know it may sound insane, but this is a very huge opportunity. Here is our chance to redeem ourselves, and get back our trust in which you Kurosaki have sorrowfully taken from us. Think of it like this: Kurosaki, this is a way to save your job, and you Hitsugaya a way to keep it. The others who are going will have the same choice, all except one" he said, before standing up and walking over to the huge window he was standing by earlier.

"Wait, aren't we doing this because of my mess up? I think you are violating Toushirou's rights. If she doesn't want to go, you shouldn't threaten her about losing her job because of it. And also, I think you are overlooking the fact that you are sending us to a _warzone_. I think we should thoroughly discuss this, along with the other people you said that were coming. Seriously, do you really want the fact you sent a group to their deaths sitting on your conscious? I seriously don't" said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki…" Toushirou warn softly, causing said man to look at her.

"But Toushirou!" Toshiro sent him a look to silence him. She doesn't need the idiot to say anything more to anger the Boss.

She must admit, although not out loud, the idiot had a point. Doesn't she have the right to say whether she wants to go or not, especially if it is a place where your life is constantly on the line? Who was this man to say that she must go if she wants to keep her job? Last time she check this wasn't on any of the job application forms she signed. '_Be prepared to risk your life if necessary', _bullshit! And besides, Kurosaki, as far as she knows needs this job. And she knows that the man would agree to the stupid mission in order to keep it. She felt a feeling settle in her being. A foreign feeling that was making her feel uncomfortable. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't want this idiot to go, especially alone.

"I do not want you two to answer right away, but I do expect an answer within an hour. Discuss this matter with Abarai Renji, and Masamoto Rangiku seeing that I also chose them to go. Come and report back to me Captain Hitsugaya. You are dismiss" said Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo look like he wanted to say something more, but Toushirou cut him off.

"Yes sir" she said, giving Ichigo once more a meaningful look. Reluctantly, he kept his mouth closed, and followed her out, but once they were out of earshot he asked, "You're not seriously thinking about going there, are you? This is insane."

"Are you?" she countered. "Are you going to Africa for this mission?"

"Why would that matter to you?"

"Because Africa is clearly at war, and you shouldn't go there by yourself."

"Toushirou, you shouldn't go because you were force to" said Ichigo.

"I'm not going because I was force to. I'm going because I want to." She turns around to face the man. "You are my friend Kurosaki, and honestly, I do not like the thought of one of my friends going to a place where he or she could get killed if they cross the wrong line. Knowing you, you are obviously going to go, and an assignment like this is not a one man job, so I am coming, so there's nothing you can do to change my mind." There was a small moment of silence.

"Fine, I'm not stopping ya" said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, I don't think you understand because I said—wait, what you say?"

"I said I'm not stopping ya" he chuckled. "I wouldn't be able to anyway, since you're so stubborn."

"And this is coming from the guy where the word no is not in your vocabulary" she said, shaking her head.

"Hey I resent that!" Toushirou laughed softly. Ichigo couldn't help but stared.

"What?" Toushirou asked once she saw the look Ichigo was giving her.

"Nothing, you just laughed was all." Toushirou scoffed.

"Just because I am an uptight, workaholic, ice princess as Masamoto describes me to be, I am human. Anyway, I guess that's settled, now all we have to do is tell the other two. I want you to go tell Renji. Knowing those two, they're probably going because we are, and because they might lose their jobs." With that said and done, Toushirou left towards the direction she thought her second in command might be.

Ichigo watch her retreating form, a feeling suddenly clenching at his chest. Honestly, he didn't want his friends to go, especially Toushirou. He felt guilty exposing them to that kind of danger. Maybe this wouldn't of happen if he never messed up that stupid newspaper. Now in a gloomy mood, he sets off to find Renji.

"_I am such an idiot."_

~TWD~

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, I want to go see the crocodiles!" a little boy shouted.

"We will, sweetie, but first we need to find daddy, okay?" The little boy, who was probably no older than six, vigorously nodded. The two set off to find the missing man.

Ichigo finds himself leaning against a nearby wall, watching the interaction. He remembers when his mom use to take him to the zoo all the time. He used to like looking at the lions for some reason. He kind of still does. Sighing, he decided to think about something else. Such memories tended to bring depressing thoughts—thoughts he doesn't want to deal with right now.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki. Having a good time stalking?" a familiar voice greeted him. Ichigo looks to see a fair skinned man, with blue hair waving towards him. With a smile, Ichigo walks over to meet him.

"Hello there Uryuu, long time, no see. How's life been treating you?" Just realizing what the man had said, he quickly replies, "I was not stalking!"

"Fair, I guess. Come, I'm on my break, so let's go for a walk." Ichigo nodded and the two set off in some random direction.

Just like Toushirou predicted, Rangiku and Renji decided they'll come too, that is after a few complaints of the fact that the Boss threaten to fire them if they didn't. The group was ordered on early leave from work to prepare themselves for their assignment when Tuoshirou reported to Yamamoto like told. They were leaving first thing tomorrow noon, and from what he had gathered, the crocodile expert that will be tailing with them is actually one of his old friends, Uryuu Ishida. It would be nice seeing the glasses wearing man again, so he decided to go visit him before he prepares for tomorrow's trip.

"It's been a month, hasn't it? So what have you been doing since then? I can clearly see that you became widely known for knowing your crocodile facts" Ichigo conversationally said.

"Yes, seeing that I have my own show, I guess I have. More than that, I also own my own sewing business. As you can see, I am wearing some of my works." Ichigo took a look at the older man. He had on a nice pair of slacks, a button up shirt, and professional looking shoes to complete—shoes that he wouldn't mind buying, but Ichigo still couldn't understand why the man insist on putting that cross of his on his shirts. He figures it was some kind of signature or something.

"That's pretty cool Uryuu. As for me, I have been getting into trouble more times than I can count on my fingers and toes."

"I'm surprise you haven't been fired yet."

"Yay, me too, but Lady Luck has been on my side for this long. She can't let me down now."

"You know she will have to eventually."

"Like I said, hopefully she doesn't start now."

"You're pushing your luck." There was a moment of silence before Ichigo asked the big question.

"So what you think of this assignment?"

"I'm looking forward to it" Uryuu said. Seeing the confusion that lit up his friend's face he elaborated. "Ichigo, believe it or not, a nine meter long crocodile, is quite real. Crocodiles like those existed during the time dinosaurs walked the earth. The thought that a prehistoric crocodile somehow found a way to live until now, it's incredible. Can't you see it, that is history right there. So if this animal is real, and it truly does exist out there, than I want to capture it." Ichigo looked at him for a moment, before looking up at the sky. Capturing history…he never really thought of the mission from that point of view, probably 'cause he was feeling guilty and he was worrying about getting caught up in the war. Well that's saying if the reptile is out there and does exist.

"Well, we won't know until we get there, now will we" Ichigo simply stated. Uryuu merely nodded, before the two long time friends continued their walk. It was a nice day today after all, although a little warm, for Ichigo's taste. The two men just talk and joked with each other, enjoying each other's presence, but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Checking his watch, Uryuu lets out a sigh.

"This is goodbye for now. I guess I'll see you and your friends tomorrow then?" Ichigo watches as the man walks away until he suddenly sees him stop in his tracks. "Oh, and Kurosaki, you will tell Hitsugaya, or whatever her name is you like her, will you? From what Renji has told me, you ogling over her is quite tedious, and the sooner you tell her the better." With that said, Uryuu then proceeded to walk away, leaving the flabbergasted, and quite red-faced strawberry behind.

"W-w-w-what!?" He couldn't believe Renji told Uryuu of all people. When he sees that pineapple head idiot again he'll give him a piece of his mind. Wait, better yet, he'll just tell Rangiku, the proudly renowned Queen of Gossip, of his crush. With an evil smirk, Ichigo started to walk home, the thought of tomorrow's events and what might happen soon circling around in his head.

This was going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
